


Like The Moon

by GhostTownExit



Category: Barbarella (1968)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/pseuds/GhostTownExit
Summary: "She looks like the day/ she says 'It's the light'"Source: Barbarella (1968)Song: "Like the Moon" by Future Islands





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:  
> She looks like the moon  
> She says, "it's your eyes"  
> She sees everything  
> She knows me too well
> 
> She looks like the day  
> She says, "it's the light"  
> Something in the way, she says, "goodbye"
> 
> And she looks like the moon  
> So close and yet, so far  
> She says everything  
> She knows me too well
> 
> And I can call you, "friend"  
> And I can be the world  
> Silent chatter held  
> I won't be around
> 
> And I can be a friend  
> But I won't be around  
> Silent chatter, bound  
> Just don't push me out
> 
> She looks like the moon  
> She says, "it's your eyes"  
> She says everything  
> She knows me too well
> 
> And I can call you, "friend"  
> But I won't be around  
> Silent chatter, bound  
> Just don't push me out
> 
> We don't have to speak tonight  
> Just don't say, "goodbye"
> 
> Making a home in my body  
> Letting it grow in my body  
> Taking these chains from my body  
> Letting it go from my body  
> Letting it go from me body  
> Taking these chains from my body  
> Is harder than you know
> 
> She looks like the moon  
> She says, "it's your eyes"  
> She says everything  
> She knows me too well
> 
> And she looks like the day  
> She says, "it's the light"  
> Something in the way, she says, "goodbye"
> 
> Just don't say goodbye  
> I can be the world, tonight


End file.
